barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ugly Duckling
The Ugly Duckling is the 14th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Jill and Keesha how to walk like a duck. Robert, Kim, Curits, Kim, Amy, Ashley, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Chip, Kami, Kristen and Jeff is learning the ugly duckling. Hannah and Danny is learning about ducks. This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to Chad The story it's called "The Ugly Duckling". Cast *Barney *BJ *Riff *Jill *Ashley * *Danny *Amy *Kim * *Hannah * * *Chip *Stephen * *Keesha *Kelly * *Jeff *Kristen * * *Kami *Abby *Emily *Curtis * *Robert *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Books are Fun #I Love to Read #The Duckies Do #I Hear Music Everywhere #Over in the Meadow #Five Little Ducks #Anything You Can Do! #Five Little Butterflies #Six Little Ducks #Big and Little #Why Can't I #Someone To Love You Forever #Best of Friends #I Love You Trivia *Jill wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a little long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a hairstyle. * * *Danny wears the same shirt from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And the same pants from Try It You'll Like It!. And a short hair. *Amy wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a long hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from First Things First! and Birthday Ole. And a little long hair. *Whitney wears the same clothes from Three Lines, Three Corners. And a long hair. * *Hannah wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a long hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a twon pony tail. *Beth wears the same clothes from Sharing Is Caring!. And a pony tail. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * *Keesha wears the same clothes from Five Kinds of Fun!. And a long hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * *Jeff wears the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a pony tail. * *Kami wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a little long hair. *Abby wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a long hair.. *Emily wears the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a hairstyle. *Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Oh, Brother...She's My Sister. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Read With Me/Dance With Me" (2003 version). *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". *During "I Love to Read", Barney, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Seven Days A Week". *At the end of the Barney doll with a book of The ugly duckling. *Robert was the fourth child to turns off the lights. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Easy, Breezy Day!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Birthday Ole". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also seen on "Five Kinds of Fun!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "You've Got To Have Art!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Count Me In!". *The Riff voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Sleepless Sleepover". *The Riff costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Go to the Firehouse!". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Beach Party". "The Ugly Duckling" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *More Barney Songs Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on The Ugly Duckling *Visit PBS Online At pbskids.org *End Credits *Barney & Friends In May Part ByChuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *PSB Kids *Universal Studios Florida A Day at the Park With Barney Promo *Let's Play School Trailer *Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer *What a World we Share Trailer *Barney's Nigth Before Christmas Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation